fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Magical Academy: Melee Weapons
Nova stood in the arena, waiting for her students to arrive. She was excited to teach about her favorite thing: armed combat. Her weapons all laid on a table in front of her, spread out and gleaming in the light. Pulling her hair into a ponytail and checking the time, she knew she was quite early but she was raring to go. Energy thrummed through her veins as people slowly began appearing. Rayden strides in and walks straight up to Nova. "Hey Nova! Thanks for forging Valagit for me!" He brandishes his lightning rapier with a slick smile. He summoned a bolt of lightning through it, then teleported in its path, absorbing the lightning back into his body. "It work's really well!" Letya walked in behind, bowing in front of Nova. "Sensei. I am Letya Sakura, Third Year at K.I.M.A." I would like to learn how to use a weapon for when my magic fails." Her head tilts and she smiles. Amber walked in shortly after Letya and Rayden, an excited smile on her face. "Hello!" She calls out, practically skipping over to Nova. "I'm Amber Sade," she starts, bowing before the red-haired girl. "Youareoneofthegreatestweapon's mastersI'veeverseenorevenheardabout! Ican'tbelieveIgettolearnfromyou!" She quickly fires out, each word hardly distinguishable from the next. Nora entered the arena and lined up with the other students. " My name is Nora Ashbel. I am a first year student, specializing in fire and summoning magic." Nora said bowing respectfully. A girl with red hair darts in. "Oh my gosh! It's the real Nova!", Malina Sakari says enthusiastically. "I think- I think I'm gonna faint". Malina then faints in front of everybody, sword clattering to the floor with her. With a jolt, she wakes and sits up straight while at the same time yelling "Nova!!!!" "Well thank you and it's a privilege to be teaching such enthusiastic students! My name is Nova Akira but I insist you just call me Nova. I'm not much for formality in class since it can make things stiff and as a weapons master being stiff is quite often a hindrance. Before I tell you about me, I would like to hear a little bit about you. Now this doesn't have to be your life story but share with me what weapons you have experience with and what you're hoping to learn in this class at least," She instructs. "I think there should be some more students on the way but we can fill them in later. Who would like to start?" Malina gets up and shares, "I'm Malina Sakari and I favor the sword. The sword I am more comfortable holding are thinner, more longer ones used for thrusting and cutting instead of hacking and slicing. That's why I use my sword Needle. I would like to learn more sword magic. Possibly to add on to what I already know." Amber starts after Malina. "I prefer a claymore because it allows me to keep a steadier balance than other one-handed swords. I want to be able to learn how to properly wield a variety of swords so that I can adapt to many situations, as well as learn to properly control my main sword choice so that I can take on stronger opponents even if I can't use magic." Letya follows, speaking softly. "Once again, my name is Letya Sakura. I have no experience with weapons and I would like to learn. I would like to learn how to use a weapon that would compliment my Butterfly Magic. " Rayden raised his rapier up and smiled cockily. "I am Rayden. I use Heavenly Lightning God Slayer Magic. My weapon of choice is this rapier Valagit. I can channel my magic through it, which is very helpful. I would like to learn how to use my sword properly and not just for casting. Nora popped her neck." I'm Nora Ashbel. I use fire, wind, and summoning magic, and I am skilled in Kenjutsu and kyudo." Nora said. Motioning to the two swords on her hip and the bow on her back. "I'm excited to teach you everything I can. Now please allow me to introduce my melee weaponry. First are my cutlass style dual swords, very basic but very efficient. Next is Dark Vision, my trusty long sword. I ask you to refrain from touching this one for... personal reasons that you may or may not find out about in this course. Who knows how things will progress?" She asks rhetorically. "After that is my transforming scythe, Reaper. Reaper is quite oversized and yes, I do realize it's bigger than I am but I can still handle it with ease. It can be turned blade-less to be used as a staff or fully transform into a chain scythe. Below there is my assortment of hand weapons." With a grin she picks up a butterfly knife and flicks it around in her hands as she continues, "I keep quite a few daggers and throwing knives on me. Yes, there is a difference between them and yes a dagger can still be thrown. It basically comes down to design. If anyone has any questions please ask now and if not: lay any weaponry you have on you at the edge of the arena. Before I start you mastering live steel, I need to test skills in general so I will ask you to get in a group of two or three. Once you do that pick up a wooden weapon from the center table." Her own weapons disappear and are replaced by a variety of wooden swords, daggers, scythes, and staffs. She motions for them to get started on her instructions as she observes their physical appearances and begins mentally planning. Malina frowns at the fact she wont be able to use her own sword, Needle. But one weapon catches her eye amongst the assortment. A wood sword that's very long and thin but light. It look to be used more for thrusting, which is automatically Malina's go to. She picks up the sword and finds it feels just like her Needle. "Ill use this one!", Malina says with a smile on her face. Rayden scowled when he saw that Malina had picked up the rapier. He was not happy. "Hey Nova. Are there two rapiers?" He was more comfortable with a rapier. It complemented his teleportation and enhanced speed and agility. It wouldn't slow him down. Malina snorted, "Its not a rapier dumb nut. Its a Jian. These swords are flexible." Rayden teleported, appearing right in front of her. He spoke, his breath hot against her face. "I don't give a damn about what it is. I just need one." Malina grows angry and shoves Rayden back, "Then why dont you get one.", she says sternly and turns away. Nova tosses Rayden the actual rapier with a light chuckle. She saw most of her students were interested in swords and decided she would have to teach them the basics of the other weapons some other time. Rayden caught it and walked away from Malina. Letya scanned the table. She wanted something delicate that would complement her magic. Her eyes settled on something at the far end. It was a war fan. It was gorgeous with wooden spokes and a dull edge. She picked it up and tested its weight. Not only was it useful, it was light and could be combined with her butterfly magic perfectly. Nora picked up an average sized Bokuto. She lightly tossed it up into the air, catching it before twirling it a bit. " This will have to do I suppose." She said. Amber looks over the assortment of weapons, glancing between each wooden piece with careful inspection. She picks up a wooden claymore, finding it slightly lighter than one she had practiced with before, but still substantial in her grip. She then moves over to Malina, a bright smile on her face. "Would you like to work together?" She asks. Malina smiles and says "Of course! It'll be fun!". Letya walked up to Amber and asked politely. "May I join your group?" Amber nods enthusiastically. "Of course, the more the merrier!" Malina's grin grows wider "This is gonna be A LOT of fun.", she says to Letya joining the group. Nora crossed her arms as she stood beside Rayden." They're way too peppy for my taste, look at them, forming cliques like this is some game. It's disgusting. Swords are weapons to kill. 'The same blade that saves life, takes it'. At least, that's what my father used to say." She said. "You're not going to go try and join the club are you?." She asked. He snorts. "Believe me, I'd rather hang out with you and that musclehead Kaito then a bunch of babbling girls." He shakes Nora's hand. "Sorry for the rough start in combat tactics. I'm Rayden. You're Nora Ashbel. Would you like to partner up?" "Don't worry about it. I said my fair share as well, and since it's either you or the princess squad over there, sure. Allies." She said. Malina chose to ignore the comments made by Nora. She had a keen sense of hearing anyways. At least she didn't look like the grim reaper everyday. Nova started regretting splitting up the class. They were going to have to get along in the weeks to come and the sour expressions on their faces weren't good. Not wanting them to get off to a bad start with each other, she cleared her throat to get their attention. "Alrighty then, let's get one thing straight right now. Drop any personal disputes at the door. Feel free to pick them up on the way out, but there will be no fighting, shit talking, or so much as face making in bad humor in my class, got it? I like that you are getting along with some of your classmates, but I will not have any disrespectful thoughts, looks, or comments about each other. I will solve disputes as I see fit and if you don't like it: tough shit. You may think I'm being harsh but I've seen a twin betray his brother after being saved by him. Friendly competition is okay but rival making is not, at least not in my class. Do you all understand?" She asks, suddenly serious as she stares into each of their eyes. Amber nods rapidly, despite not participating in any of the previous exchanges. In fact, she didn't even hear any of the rude comments made by Nora or Rayden, nor did she seem to notice Malina's rather sour face at their remarks. Nora shrugged. Malina sighed. She needed to be nicer to people, even if they were extremely rude like Rayden. "Yes Nova". "You will be working with everyone in this room at sometime or another so don't get too comfy. I want every one of you to connect with your weapon... find its name. Don't just give it one, ask if it has one and if nothing is supplied then you may name it. These are going to be your allies as much as the people standing next to you. Feel free to move around, work with it a bit, but ask the question. Begin." She instructs. "This hunk of wood could never compare to my Shohi-en." Nora said under her breath as she looked down at the wooden sword. She sighed. "Whatever, I guess you'll have to do." "Name a... wooden sword?" Amber says, scanning over the surface of the weapon for any insignias or markings that would indicate a name or anything of the like. Of course, she finds nothing but the smooth surface of a practice sword, and she sighs. This she just wasn't cut out for this sort of thing she grows solemn. She hadn't realized she'd been pacing until she had discovered she was several feet away from her partners. As long as she was this far away, talking to the sword as Nova had instructed wouldn't be strange would it? Nobody would hear her anyway, and so brought the weapon up to her lips, softly asking what its name was. No response of heard, but she was sure she felt something, a sudden urge not unlike the one that drove her to this academy. "Atalanta," she softly whispered, glancing over the weapon once more. Suddenly it felt lighter in her grip, and she smiled, knowing she had chosen the right name. Rayden thrusts his sword experimentally. It is heavier than Valagit, but just as nimble. "Valagit Junior." He said proudly. Nora raised an eyebrow at Rayden. " I mean, I doubt we're being graded on creativity, but Junior?." Nora asked. Malina scoffed at Rayden "Way to be original. I mean junior...seriously? Way to put a good name to shame", Malina said hourly. Malina frowned at the wooden sword she was holding. Like Amber, she wasn't to keen on naming a piece of wood. "Hmmmmmm, how about......Wilder?". The sword bonked her on the head as if the sword had a mind of its own. "Owwww", Malina whimpered. "Not that I guess. Hmmmmm, I know! Your name is Naegling", Malina said proudly. The sword seemed to agree as it rose it's blade upward to the sky in a victory like motion. Letya sat, experimentally thrusting the fan through the air. I don't know what to call it.. ''She was conflicted. The pink haired woman wanted to name her fan, but she had no idea. "Daisuke." A butterfly whispered in her ear. She turned, it was one of her air butterflies. Letya smiled, "You always know what to say don't you little butterfly?" "Please gather in a circle. I've decided I want to test your skills in a free for all. Letya, would you please come here for a moment? I would like to speak to you before we start," Nova asks with a smile. "The rest of you may begin to spar together but remember this is just a practice for fun. Do not, under any circumstance, go for vital points or aim to hurt." A pit formed in Letya's stomach. Was she in trouble? She walked over to Nova clutching the fan. "Yes Sensei?" Malina turned to Rayden, "Hey wanna spar Rayden. I'm dying to see how much you will "crush" me.", Malina smirked. Rayden grinned. "Sure any day. If you want I'll go easy on ya." He thrust is sword forward, his body crackling with electricity. "Nah, I want to see the real swordsman behind that face of yours", Malian smirked. She readied her sword and let a crackle of green, electric energy along the wood blade. Rayden's eyes widened. "Is that lightning!" He looked at it and sniffed it. "Either way, I'm not going easy on you!" He lunged forward at an insane speed thrusting into her stomach. Malina saw the rapier's long edge reach for her. She swing her sword that way the hilt was up. Her blade veered the rapier's edge off to the side. She took her jian back around and thrust at the his left shoulder. "Nora~~" Amber called, skipping over to the black-haired girl. "Would you like to spar with me?" She asks, raising her sword in case Nora answered her request in actions rather than words. She wouldn't put it past the reserved girl, being that she only spoke when spoken to or when necessary. Nora cocked her head to the side for a moment, studying Amber with narrow eyes. She nodded "Alright." She said as she placed the wooden blade at her hip, as if sheathing it. Walking about eight feet away, Nora turned and bowed before taking a crouching stance. Hand at the blades hilt. " Shall we begin?." Nora asked. Curiously, Amber's head tilted the direction opposite of Nora's, though she stayed quiet as she was studied. As Nora began stepping away, Amber's confused look changed into that of bewilderment, her green eyes growing slightly wider. She just shrugged it off, more firmly gripping the claymore as waited for Nora to come forward. "Yes," She answered, an excited smile on her face. Nora began with a quick drawing strike, unsheathing the sword in an upward, single movement strike. Amber countered Nora's move with a downward swing, a dull sound echoing off their wooden swords. Sliding the wooden blade across Ambers until it connected with the guard, they were barely inches apart. Nora used that fact that she was lower to her advantage, pushing upward in an attempt to throw Amber backwards. Amber turned her sword so it was perpendicular to Nora's, then switched to a one-handed grip as she placed her other hand on the flat of her blade, pushing down upon Nora's in an attempt to force her down. She then shifts forward some, bringing the blade of her sword up to the hilt of Nora's, and sweeping her leg out and towards Nora's, trying to sweep her off her feet. Gripping her Katana tightly with one hand, Nora wrapped her arm around Amber and then purposely fell back, bringing up her knee in an attempt to flip Amber over her. Amber moves with the momentum, grimacing slightly when Nora's knee hits her stomach, but otherwise unaffected. She rolls back on her feet, turning around and swung her sword down upon Nora, aiming the blade tip at her chest. Nora rolled to the side before getting to a knee, swinging at Amber's leg. Amber jumped up and backward, tucking her knees into her chest to avoid being swept up by the sword. She then jumped forward, holding her sword parallel to the ground and swung it across Nora's stomach. With a quick parry, Nora knocked the blade out of it's path. Using her near crouching position, she sprang into a rocket start sprint. Raising her blade, she swung downward from the left in an attempt to hit the Ambers shoulder and across the chest. Amber turned the sword perpendicular to the ground, parrying the attack. It had hit her shoulder, due to Nora's superior speed, but didn't get any farther than that. She pushed off of their swords jumping back a few feet and taking in a deep breath. "You're really good with a sword!" She calls enthusiastically, though secretly, she was seething inside. ''Her sword's so much smaller than mine! Why the heck is she able to parry mine so easily? She mentally cried, a smile still on her face despite it. She then crouched down, bursting forward in a similar move to what Nora had done, swinging the sword upward from the right to hit the side of her knee, attempting to knock her off balance. Nora stabbed the wooden sword into the ground, along her leg, blocking the blade. She raised her leg, directing a kick at Amber's chest. Amber leapt back after the failed attempt to knock Nora off balance, inadvertently dodging the kick as well. She raises her sword up in front of her, gripping it tightly, though doesn't move forward again, awaiting Nora's attack. Nora raised her sword, taking a Chudan no Kamae stance as she began to slowly circle around Amber. Amber turned along with Nora, shifting her foot then her body following so she wouldn't trip herself up. Her sword was drawn up, perfectly in line with her center, though at a slight angle away from her.